This End Is Just The Beginning
by Xianthra17
Summary: I wanted to start this year right with my favorite YAOI pair... the ever handsome Uchiha brothers. R and R please. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!
1. Sasuke

AU/AR...NarutoVerse...SasuIta fic (UchihaCest)... ummnn.. unbeta-ed... some bad language, dramatic fluffness, a splash of some limey-lemon scent... A tribute to all SasuIta fans out there...

this one shot contains 3 chapters... first, the story revolves around sasuke, second is based on itachi and the last is a combination of both... Happy New Year! R&R please... :)

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) and a SasuHina fanfic... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

**...This End Is Just The Beginning...**

**PART 1 (Sasuke's Portion)**

_**"Behind These Closed Doors... I Dream Of You, Aniki... And When I'm Outside, I Walk With A Mask... Concealing The Longingness I Have For You... So No One Will Ever Know These Forbidden Feelings I Have For You..." - Uchiha Sasuke**_

it was a day before new year... sasuke was walking around town watching people busying themselves with their year-end shopping. everyone was extremely glowing with happiness. the crowd still had some of the christmas hang-over sprinkled over them. the town was still covered with snow... the shops still had their festive decorations on. sasuke filled his eyes greedily with the wonderful festive feelings he was witnessing... he hated holidays... he had always celebrated holidays alone since he was young. literaly he celebrates it with his parents... but since his elder brother left home to study in England due to a scholarship, he started celebrating holidays glumly, as if he was alone in the world... not a single drop of happiness ever glowed from his handsome face since then.

sasuke was a handsome youth... he had perfect chiseled features... raven-black hair with midnight-blue tints, obsidian eyes that seemed to hold a million secrets if allowed to stare into its depths... fair, porcelain skin... a proud chin contoured with a roman-god nose and luscious pouting pink lips... that many wished to taste the sweetness it brings. he was also tall... standing around 6 feet and 3 inches... he was lithe and graceful, he also had a toned and muscled body... that can make models have a run for their money. he was perfect.

but the one thing that bothered the fangirls swooning over the handsome sasuke was that he never courted anyone... nor showed the slightest admiration over someone. he stayed cold but polite over the countless (decent and incdecent) offers he gets everyday...

he was now 17, an adult in a sense... but still a child at heart, he envied the families who celebrated christmases and birthdays together... he stopped believing in wishes... he stopped looking forward to holidays or special occasions. he continued walking, making his boot sink in the snow. a cold breeze passed by that made the raven shiver. he wrapped his neck snuggly with the scarf he was carrying. his hands were in his pockets. he passed by the bakery and saw familiar faces about to go out from the door..."hey teme!" blonde-haired naruto called out to him. beside naruto was opal-eyed hinata, blushing but with a ready smile on her lips "hello sasuke-kun..." the shy girl greeted. sasuke nodded his head to both of his friends... and smirked his usual smirk... yes he has friends, but it still gave him a longing feeling of belongingness... a feeling nostalgia still ran through his veins.

he turned around the corner and passed by the flowershop... ino, one of his classmates from the academy before waved frantically at him... he raised his hand, acknowledging her. he continued walking, passing a couple of more small stalls until he reached the mainroad intersection. he crossed the street and turned right... he was now headed home... to the uchiha compound... he had his yearly dose of 'see-they're-all-happy-but-im-not' walk done. for the past 10 years he had walks likes this. he didnt want his mom to catch him sulking with his age... he still didn't get over the given reason why his aniki had to leave until now... he himself turned down a couple of scholarships offered for his higher education, whay cant his aniki make the same decision.

uchiha itachi, was sasuke's elder brother... he was born 4 years ahead of sasuke. when sasuke was starting to talk, his first word was 'niki' followed by 'tachi'. the elder uchiha was sasuke's hero... he looked up to his aniki with pure adoration. itachi was a perfect elder brother. he got perfect grades and had the best attitude any parents could wish for. itachi was a very doting brother to sasuke as well, he always played with him if time would permit... he was the only one who can silence sasuke if he is throwing a tantrum. they had a very close relationship as brothers... and this realtionship was broken when itachi got that fucking scholarship.

since the day itachi left, sasuke became a loner... though he still communicated with his classmates... now his friends.. he still spent time alone, staring blankly into space. for many years he had been waiting for his aniki to surprise him, by coming home... but that thought never seem to occur in itachi's mind. when his parents went to england to visit itachi, he didn't go with them. he faked a field activity, and stayed home sulking. now, he was almost an adult... those antics won't work with his parents anymore. he grew slef-centered and stubborn and really ill-tempered.

its been 10 years since he last saw his aniki... itachi always writes to sasuke, sends him pictures and stuff... but sasuke never was contented with such trivial things... he never wrote back to itachi... but this didn't seem to stop itachi from writing back... telling sasuke by detail about his life in england. sasuke would never admit it, but he kept every single one of itachi's letters and re-read them everynight... when he was all alone and sober. he kept a small album under his bed filled with itachi's pictures... he would look at them everynight, tracing his fingers on itachi's facial contours. he was obsessed with his elder brother... and nobody knew that, not even their parents.

just recently, sasuke discovered something that bothered him. when he looked at one of his nii-san's pictures, he found him to be very attractive. he would even blush with just a thought of witnessing one of his aniki's adorable smiles. his adoration became admiration and it was even threathening to blossom into love. sasuke kept thinking...'am i gay?' he asked himself... he had always appreciated beautiful women, but when looks at itachi... a different tingling sensation fills his senses. and to make matters worse, he already made it a habit to spend at least an hour or so to stare at his aniki's perfect features daily. he even had a couple of embarrassing fantasies with his nii-san.

when he reached home, it was dark and cold. he was living alone... his parents were on a trip... a second honeymoon, as his mom called it. he spent christmas alone and now new year is just around the corner and he was alone... again... as usual. he threw his boots off... and opened the lights and went to the fireplace at the corner. he threw a couple of logs and started to make a fire... the house was chilly, he needed to warm up or else he'll catch a cold. as the warmth from the crackling fire in the living room filled the house, sasuke went up to his room to change. he put on a pair of baggy black woolen pants on and a gray pullover sweatshirt. he went back to the living room to watch tv.

he lounged himself unto the sofa and turned the tv on. as he scanned the tv for anything interesting, and he found none. he got bored and decided to get some shut-eye.. he left the tv on and closed his eyes. in a matter of minutes he was already sleeping soundly. he began dreaming... in his own dream world, everything happens according to his plans and desires.

he was dreaming of his aniki, half naked in his arms... he was kissing his aniki... grazing his lips over itachi's face... giving him butterfly kisses here and there. he could hear the elder raven moan... it sounded so deliciously erotic... in his dreams though...

"ungh...nii-san..." sasuke moaned as he placed his hands in his pants... his fantasy woke him up and he needed a release. he fondled the throbbing muscle, trying his best to release the delicious anxiety growing from the pit of his stomach. "...o-oohhh...tachi-kun..." sasuke murmured as he increased the pressure in his hands... giving him more pleasure in return. masturbation wasn't an issue for him, it was a guilty pleasure he had learned to love. it was the only way he was able to keep his dark secret and satisfy his superficial needs for his ever perfect brother... itachi.

his cock throbbed, making his pre-cum increase it's density... sasuke felt his hard, wet cock pulsating in his grasp. he increased his hands up and down motion's pace... and soon enough he released his concentrated love juice on his hands. sasuke laid motionless for a couple of seconds... he waited for his heartbeat to relax a bit... it was still racing from the power of his orgasm. he slowly got up, his knees wobbly from his release. he went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. he suddenly heard the doorbell ring... 'who could that be? especially at this hour?' he asked himself as he glanced on the wall clock to his right... 8:30 pm.... "coming...!" he called out as the second ring was heard.

he quickly ran to the front door... he opened the door, still breathless "...yes..?" sasuke said as he looked up to see who was at the door... his eyes grew large and he gave out a loud gasp in awe... "...hello otouto..." a smooth velvety masculine voice said. sasuke blinked twice at the figure clad in a brown trench coat and was sporting the ever famous uchiha smirk before him.... "...aren't you going let me in? it's freezing out here, otouto..." itachi said at the dazed young raven.


	2. Itachi

AU/AR...NarutoVerse...SasuIta fic (UchihaCest)... ummnn.. unbeta-ed... bad language, dramatic fluffness, a splash of some limey-lemon scent... A tribute to all SasuIta fans out there... contains 3 chapters... first, the story revolves around sasuke, second is based on itachi's pov and the last is a combination of both... Happy New Year!

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) and a SasuHina fanfic... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

**...This End Is Just The Beginning...**

**PART 2 (Itachi's Portion)**

_**"Everybody Thinks I'm Perfect... They're Dead Wrong... I Was Never Perfect... And I'll Never Be Perfect... Without You, Otouto..." - Uchiha Itachi**_

uchiha itachi... the perfect son... the name and the phrase was synonymous... he always brought home the best grades at school... made the best projects... and made every girl in his class fall in love with him. itachi lived a perfect little life... all were under his 'perfection'. his parents were so proud of him, and he was always being shown off. truthfully, he never liked the attention given to him. what he wanted was to stay home and play with his baby brother, sasuke. he loved being with his brother. he loved the innocent sparkle he sees in his borther's eyes when he makes some tricks.. to awe his baby brother.

when sasuke was born, itachi was overjoyed. he spent hours staring at the small crib in his parent's room, peeping at the beautiful bundle in it. when sasuke cried, he felt alarmed... he didn't know what to do... he ddin't want his baby brother to feel pain... he always ran to their mom to report sasuke's condition. mikoto would go and check on her baby, since itachi was so jumpy hearing his brother cry everytime... "is he hurt okaa-san?" he would ask and his mother would just pat his head... "no itachi, he is just wet and needs a diaper change.." explained their ebony-haired mother... or another excuse was "...he is just hungry..." or "..he is sleepy.." and the excuses would go on.

he couldn't wait to see sasuke grow, he wanted to take sasuke to the places he had been... the candy store, the bookstore... the toy store... everywhere! when sasuke was beginning to take his first steps, itachi faked a stomach ache and stayed home... it was the first time he stayed home from school.. he wanted to witness the first special moment that sasuke was about to take. when mikoto released sasuke, the raven-haired baby ran to itachi, half-stumbling-half-running... much to his pleasure. he carried sasuke up in the air, celebrating his baby brother's victory... "you did it, otouto! you did it!" swaying sasuke in the air. and the cozy house was filled with baby giggles and laughter.

itachi was very protective with sasuke, he would always see to it that nothing can harm his baby. he would walk sasuke to school and fetch him after... everything he did included sasuke. their parents were very happy with the relationship their sons had. itachi and sasuke never quarreled. sasuke was so obedient with his elder brother and followed him around, making itachi his very own personal hero.. while itachi spoiled sasuke to bits. when itachi was 10 and sasuke was 6, they shared a very special kind of brotherly bond. they were inseparable. they always spend weekends together camping, fishing and all the good stuff .

when itachi was 10, he discovered the true meaning of the word 'crush' completely... and he actually have a crush with his own kin... to his ever beautiful baby brother... he always wanted to be with him... he wanted to be there to witness all the smiles that escaped the younger raven's lips. as the years passed.. the crush turned into something deeper... something that made him think over and over again... unexpectedly his young heart fell in love... he fell in love with his baby brother... totaly, madly, deeply and possessively in love with his beautiful otouto, sasuke.

since both slept on the same room, itachi had all the liberty to stare at his sleeping dream the whole night. he could go on the whole evening staring at sasuke, the way those pink lips twitched and the small sleeping sounds created by his baby brother that were music to his ears. he would sometimes caress sasuke's cheeks, or remove some stray hair on his otouto's forehead... he could stay awake forever and see sasuke dream in peaceful slumber... itachi loved every detail in sasuke's profile... like the proud eyebrows and the stubborn chin...but what he loved most was those piercing eyes... those black depths that he wanted so much to drown into.

when he was forced by their father, fugaku to take the annual scholarship programs offered by the school... itachi planned on failing the exams... he knew he would pass them...he knew if he did he will be sent away... he will be taken away from the one and only reason why he lived. he can't be taken away from sasuke... it just couldn't happen! but his fears came to reality... he took the exams and passed it with flying colors of course... so when he was 11, he was to leave for england to study... england... was now his hell on earth... he could only sadly recall the last conversation he and sasuke had before he left...

"nii-san... why do you have to leave? can't i go with you?" the tear-stained face of sasuke was looking intently at itachi, who was busily packing his clothes into his travelling bag. itachi looked sadly at his brother..."no, sasuke you can't come with me..." his voice was steady and emotionless. sasuke started to start a fit... itachi tried to soothe the younger uchiha but..."...dont touch me! i hate you nii-san... you said we'll always be together... you lied.... you lied!!!" sasuke yelled as he pushed itachi aside with all his might and ran out of the room. itachi stood there staring at the half-opened door... his heart broke right then and there.

when he left for england, sasuke didn't go with their parents to the airport... sasuke never replied to any of his letters... when their parents called informing him they would visit him, itachi was overjoyed... he would again see his beloved otouto... how he missed the younger raven... it's been years since he feasted his eyes on sasuke. the day he waited all his life arrived, mikoto ran to hug itachi and fugaku followed behind and patted his head. and that was it... his dreams went down the drain... sasuke wasn't there... only his parents went to see him in england.

so he sutdied in england as he was expected to. he continued gathering excellent grades for his parents... but he grew a complex personality... an aloof persona... he tried mask the longing he has for his brother... he had did everything he can to fight it, God knows how hard he tried... but everything useless... when he looks at the pictures of sasuke that he keeps, his burning desire grows more everytime. the flock of girls throwing themselves at him meant nothing to itachi... how can they compete with his perfect brother? his one and only desire? itachi wanted to confess to sasuke... but maybe it's not the right time... sasuke was still young, he woouldn't comprehend it yet.

for years itachi held his growing desire for sasuke, each day it grew more potent... he body and mind was poisoned with extreme love, lust, and desire for sasuke... his sasuke... he wanted to find the perfect time to tell sasuke that he loved him. whenever he was alone, he would think of sasuke... he would imagine making love to sasuke... thinking how the flawless skin would taste... and how sweet those pink lips might be... how would his otouto feel under his touch... he would make his daydreams come true... he would sweep sasuke off konoha and they would live together... he doesn't give a damn for the protests that might come. he will have sasuke!

finally the time has come after years of waiting. itachi looked at the calendar on the wall... 'sasuke i'm coming to get you...' he thought as he undressed. itachi was so sure of himself... he was confident that he can make sasuke fall in love with him as well... he went in the shower, he would be leaving for konoha in 3 days. he was smiling. 'sasuke would be so surprised, he wouldn't know what hit him' he chuckled. after his shower he went to his room, he had a towel around his waist. as he combed his hair, his thoughts were on sasuke... it's been days since he had his release... he felt his manhood come to life as sasuke graced his mind.

"...hhaaahhhh..." itachi moaned with pleasure as he touched himself. he had been pleasuring himself with this lustful thoughts of sasuke...for a long time now... no matter how wrong they were... it felt so right for him. itachi laid his body on his bed... the softness of the satin sheets increased his arousal. his long raven hair was loose, wetting his pillow. he felt warm... as his hands maneuvered his throbbing shaft skillfully. "..ungh... sasuke..." he called out as he pumped harded. he added pressure to his fingers as he squeezed his erection a bit, releasing more of his pre-cum. his knees were shaking with the sensation... 'fuck sasuke, why did he have to be so beautiful in his eyes...' he thought.

"ahhhh...." itachi's throathy voice echoed all over his room. his breathing increased into short quick pants... he was at the verge of his orgasmic release... "aaahhhhh....fuck you, sasuke...!!!" itachi screamed as he came all over his bed. he then closed his eyes, as he tried to calm down... his mind focused only to sasuke. he needed to end his misery... he will have his brother... he will taste that virgin body and mark it as his own... his pants calmed down... he was now breathing easily. he got up and removed his bedsheets from the bed and threw it in the laundry basket. he went to his closet and pulled some clothes on. he was headed for the airport to claim his ticket to konoha. he was going home!

after 2 days...

itachi tapped his slender fingers on the reclining chair's handle... he was reminiscing the past... this is what he usually does to pass time... he looked at the watch on his wrist... 30 more minutes and the plane would already land... he unexpectedly travelled back home... he knew his parents were not there... and his beautiful otouto was home alone... it was a perfect time to talk to sasuke... he had never seen how his baby brother grew up to be... sasuke never sent him pictures... and itachi was afarid to ask for some from his mother. it was pure torture... to just imagine how your loved one would look like after all those years.

when the plane landed in konoha's airport, itachi quickly gathered his things. he directly took a cab and todl the driver his destination. in less than 5 minutes he reached the uchiha compund. he got off and walked the rest of the way to their house. to the place where his darling otouto unconsciously would be waiting for him to arrive... itachi reached the doorstep and how his heart raced crazily... 'how would his brother look like? would he talk to him?' his thoughts were in shambles. He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell... the familiar ring of the device filled the silence of the night. he suddenly heard a husky voice saying "...coming...!" call out from the house.

itachi's heart pumped heavily... as the door slowly opened, he heard a faint "..yes..?" his eyes hungrily feasted on a grown-up raven haired young man with spikey hair... he traced the contours of the proud face, his eyes grazing over the younger raven's lips, then to his nose and his stare landed on directly to the deep obsidian eyes. when he saw the gawking expression his otouto gave out, he can't help himself but to smirk at the young man... "...hello otouto..." he said teasingly "... aren't you going let me in? it's freezing out here, otouto..." he added at his dazed otouto.

* * *

_A/N ..... i'll wait for at least 5 reviews... before i put the final chappie..... _

_if it goes more than 5... i'll upload the final chapter right away.... ^_^V _

_no flaming please... Happy New Year!!!_


	3. Unexpected Visitor

AU/AR...NarutoVerse...SasuIta fic (UchihaCest)... ummnn.. unbeta-ed... bad language, dramatic fluffness, a splash of some limey-lemon scent... A tribute to all SasuIta fans out there... contains 4-5 chapters... first, the story revolves around sasuke, second is based on itachi's pov and the last is a combination of both... Happy New Year!

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) and a SasuHina fanfic... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

**...This End Is Just The Beginning...**

**PART 3 (Itachi/Sasuke... together at last)**

_**"... Are You Seducing Me, Nii-san...?" - Uchiha Sasuke "... I'm Afraid I Am, Otouto-chan..." - Uchiha Itachi**_

sasuke gasped, he was staring at his brother... he wasn't dreaming... it was really itachi, smirking at him... "Aa-aa-nni-ki, what are you doing here?" he asked bewildered. itachi's smirk turned into a sly smile... "... im getting cold otouto..." he said, his velvety baritone voice was stained with a bit of impatience. sasuke moved to the side and opened the door wider, allowing itachi to get into the warm house. as the door closed, itechi turned to look at sasuke as he removed his coat off, revealing a silk maroon long-sleeved polo shirt that was unbuttoned halfway-up, showing off his muscular chest formed by the thin fabric. Sasuke gawked 'since when did itachi's pictures showed he was this sexy?' he thought.

He summoned all his self-control to make his voice steady... "why are you here, aniki? otou-san and okaa-san aren't here.." sasuke breathed calmly 'good, my voice didn't fail me' he thought as he stared at his brother. itachi looked at sasuke, a smile on his lips... "...i know they are not here otouto... can't i visit you?" he said, amusement was in his voice as he walked towards sasuke who was sitting on the couch. itachi sat infront of sasuke, looking intently at his grown up brother... "i came here to talk, otouto...we need to talk..." itachi said that made sasuke frown "talk about what, aniki?" sasuke questioned..."later sasuke...we'll talk later...." itachi purred.

itachi got up and started to unbutton his shirt, sasuke squinted his eyes shut, his cheeks burned red. itachi wanted to laugh at sasuke's motions, but kept his cool... 'how intriguing... my otouto is blushing..' his mind commented. "sasuke, be a good boy and fetch me a towel..." itachi ordered... sasuke automatically got up and went to the linen closet to get itachi a towel... sasuke was sweating as he clutched the towel and headed downstairs... 'what the heck is happening to me?' he asked himself as he felt his knees tremble and his heartbeat raced. here he was home alone with his aniki... his secret dream... he should be happy... his wishes of his aniki surprising him came true... but why the heck is he so nervous... especially when his aniki said they needed to 'talk'... 'oh fuck!' sasuke cursed under his breath as he trotted down the stairs.

itachi waited for sasuke to arrive with the towel he needed. he was standing by the bathroom's door... he looked up as he heart sasuke's light footsteps descend... his eyes followed sasuke.. memorizing every contour of his brother's physique... how he had grown up to be a beauty... sasuke looked extremely delicious in itachi's eyes... he had grown tall... itachi thought...'i wonder what his naked body would look like...' itachi grinned evilly as the younger raven approached him. sasuke saw itachi grinning by the door... he frowned and pouted... 'what the heck is he thinking? and why is he smiling like that?' sasuke grunted to himself.. "..here, aniki.." he said as he held the towel up to itachi.

itachi moved to get the towel... he intentionally brushed his fingers to sasuke's hands, sending a bolt of electricity to both of them. sasuke eyes itachi who was smirking at him, his eyes sparkled with knowledge and a deep secret... sasuke hastily jammed his hand in his pocket, scowling even more... much to itachi's amusement. suddenly something went flying to sasuke's direction, but he caught it, thanks to his active reflexes he caught it flawlessly... it was itachi's pants! "aniki! what the hell are you doing? aren't we too old for games?" sasuke yelled, furious at itachi... but the elder raven just chuckled.

"temper...temper... dear otouto..." itachi softly said a bit of english accent stained his words... sasuke frowned... he even found itachi's voice sexy. itachi had the towel wrapped around his waist.. he moved closer to sasuke and grabbed the younger's wrist.. "aniki! let got... what the..." sasuke squirmed "...why dont you join me for a shower otouto... just like the old times..." itachi's voice softly purred into sasuke's ears... sasuke's eyes grew big... "you... what? no! aniki... let go... im not going in there with you..." sasuke protested as he tried to free his hand from itachi's grasp... but he failed... miserably.

itachi was able to pull sasuke into the bathroom with him. he pushed sasuke to the wall... "well otouto, let's start talking..." itachi said as he looked intently at sasuke. he still held sasuke in his iron grip... with his free hand he turned the shower on... "aniki!... we can't talk here! im getting wet... cut this out..." sasuke continued squirming as the water fell, drenching both of them from head to toe... sasuke fought hard to remove itachi's grip... sasuke looked at itachi.. his long hair was wet and it curtained his back and shoulders like a black veil opposite his pale skin. sasuke wanted to deny it but kami! itachi looked so hot that way!

"sasuke... stop squirming and listen to me..." itachi declared as he held sasuke's chin in place... letting the younger raven look directly into his eyes. sasuke's attention was caught by the intensity of his brother's commanding voice. he had no choice but to look at his aniki's glare. "..i'm listening aniki..." sasuke said in a small voice. he was getting cold. he was all wet, his sweatshirt was heavy with water. his hair was falling over his eyes... "sasuke... i came here to tell you something important..." itachi said huskily as he moved closer. sasuke could now feel his aniki's warm breath brushing at his ear... sasuke shivered... "..a-are you seducing me aniki?" his question caught him by surprise.. but it was out, so he cant take it back...itachi smiled "... are you getting aroused, sasuke-kun? because if you are... then... i am seducing you...." itachi said as lust clouded his obsidian eyes.

sasuke gasped at his aniki's words... 'oh my god! oh my god! what the heck is he doing? is he on drugs...?' sasuke's thoughts raced.. he was getting delirious... he was trying his best to comprehend what his aniki was doing to him. he bowed his head so he can look away from his aniki's powerful gaze. but as he looked down he saw his aniki's towel clad body, now glistening as the water flowed unto every exposed skin. to make matters worse, sasuke noticed the obvious bulge between itachi's thighs... 'shit! god help me...' sasuke silently prayed as he squinted his eyes shut... his mind was trying to overpower the things his body was feeling right now... he was undeniably getting extremely aroused... too turned on, much to his dismay.

itachi was still holding unto sasuke, he felt sasuke's mixed emotions as his otouto's pulse rate increased. here he was infront of his younger brother... with eyes squinted and blush dusting his cheeks... he looked absolutlely delectable in itachi's eyes. 'im sorry sasuke...' itachi thought, as he planned on getting into sasuke's pants with force... 'call this rape... i dont care' he inhaled deeply... but there might be another way... if only sasuke would listen... so itachi lossened his grip "..otouto... i've been meaning to tell you this.. since we were little..." he started. sasuke stood unmoving, eyes shut and body trembling from being wet... "...i love you... sasuke..." itachi's voice caressed sasuke's ears.

his eyes shot open... itachi's confession took him by surprise... he looked at itachi, who was staring at him, eyes filled with love, lust and need... "...nii-san?" sasuke finally used the endearment he promised himself never to use again... his small and doubting voice came out, audible enough for itachi to hear despite the pouring water. itachi smiled, a geniune smile reaching his eyes. he touched sasuke's chin and tilted it up. he was still taller than sasuke by 4 inches... he gazed lovingly at sasuke... "..yes, you heard me right sasuke... i did say i love you..." he said as he leaned over to claim his younger brother's half-parted lips.

* * *

_**I changed my mind.... instead of 3 chapters, I'm making it at least 4-5... depends on how long the love scene takes......**_

there goes chapter 3.... i hope you liked it... there's still more to come... im doing my best to update the soonest... please please review.... no flamings please... thanks all! :)


	4. Giving In

AU/AR...NarutoVerse...SasuIta fic (UchihaCest)... ummnn.. unbeta-ed... bad language, dramatic fluffness, a splash of some limey-lemon scent... A tribute to all SasuIta fans out there... might contain 4-6 chapters... first, the story revolves around sasuke, second is based on itachi's pov and the others are a combination of both... Happy New Year! Thanks for the support and the reviews!

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) and a SasuHina fanfic... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

**...This End Is Just The Beginning...**

_**"... You Really Want This Otouto...?" - Uchiha Itachi**_

_**."... Hai... Nii-san..." - Uchiha Sasuke**_

sasuke stopped breathing, his mind was too shocked to think... he forgot the cold, wet way he was in right now, he grew numb.. to almost everything... except for one thing... the only thing he was feeling was itachi's warm lips, moving and kissing him... the only thing he could smell was itachi's scent and sweet breath over him... all of his senses were focused on itachi... his itachi, who was actually kissing him right now. sasuke tried to move his lips away but itachi held his face and steadied him... "... don't fight it sasuke... let me have this... i won't hurt you... i love you so much... i missed you, sasuke..." itachi said through his lips, every word brushed over sasuke's lips and sent shivers down his spine. sasuke gave out a small sigh... itachi pulled up and looked at sasuke "... nii-san, please..." he mewled... itachi continued looking at sasuke, waiting for him to finish his sentence "... please, dont stop kissing me..." sasuke sighed in defeat.

itachi smiled... he lowered his head back and claimed sasuke's lips again... he kissed him with all the passion he had stored in for ten years... he licked sasuke's lips, tracing the shape with his tongue... he softly bit and nibbled the pouted lower lip... he placed his tongue at the entrance of sasuke's mouth, begging for permission... sasuke felt the slight urgency of his aniki's waiting tongue... god! he was getting delirious... he opened his mouth, and a soft moan escaped his lips... itachi held sasuke's shoulders and explored his tongue in sasuke's sweet cavern. his tongue was everywhere at once... memorizing the new arena it invaded... he sucked unto sasuke's willing tongue... soon enough he felt sasuke respond to him... he smiled in between kisses... finally sasuke gave in...

sasuke was on fire... all his self control was pushed out of him... he felt nothing else but the love and need he had for his aniki... he started to respond to itachi's kisses... he felt itachi's warm, wet hands exploring his body under his sweatshirt... there was a corresponding touch to all the soft sounds he was making... he moaned softly as itachi's hands ran past his nipples, hardening them to dark rose in color. sasuke then locked his arms unto itachi's neck, pulling him closer to him... the elder raven continued on kissing his... their tongues danced in unison... with the melody of their beating hearts... he heard itachi gasp "..sasuke..." itachi murmured in between breaths and kisses and sasuke shivered in delight.

"...sasuke... you taste so sweet..." itachi whispered into sasuke's eager ear. he broke their kiss and chuckled at his brother's scowling face. sasuke was flushed, he was like a schoolgirl who got her first kiss... he was disappointed itachi stopped, his eyes gazed unto itachi... waiting for what would happen next. his groin was hurting and bursting with desire. he bit his lower lip to gain control over his emotions. "... sasuke you look so cute that way..." itachi broke the silence and gave sasuke's forehead a soft poke. he turned the shower off and clutched the hem of sasuke's sweatshirt... "... nii-san... what..." sasuke stammered as he looked at itachi..."... let me see you otouto..." itachi throatily said.

sasuke nodded, allowing itachi to remove his wet sweatshirt... the sensation of having someone undress you was so erotic... sasuke blushed even more as he saw itachi's hot gaze over his wet and naked torso... "...you look wonderful otouto..." itachi said as he licked his lips. sasuke smirked in between his blushes... "...nii-san... you also look good as well..." sasuke commented... itachi chuckled... he pulled sasuke nearer and hugged him, their heated skins touching each other. sasuke gasped at the sensation. "..n-nii-san..." sasuke stammered blushing harder than before. itachi noticed sasuke trembling.. maybe he was cold from being wet... it was his fault though, he smiled mischievously.

"...sasuke, i want you..." itachi murmured unto sasuke... "... i do too, nii-san.." came the younger raven's shy reply. itachi was silently thanking the gods. he never expected sasuke to be so submissive...but he still wondered. "sasuke..." itachi said as sasuke looked up dazed... "are you just being the obedient otouto that you were before?" he asked slightly disappointed. he wanted sasuke to want and need him because of love and not because of kinship respect. sasuke blushed even harder, his crimson color reaching his neck now... itachi shook him... "sasuke, tell me..." the elder demanded. sasuke looked up at itachi, this time his eyes were alert and shining with love... "...nii-san... i have always loved you... wanted you... needed you... please don't doubt me now... i honestly want this... i really do..." sasuke trailed, his eyes were brimming with tears...

itachi hugged sasuke tighter, he didnt want to ask sasuke anymore, he didnt want to know when sasuke started loving him... there will be another time for that... what he wanted now was to mark sasuke as his own... join their bodies and make it as one... they belonged together... in each other's arms. itachi carried the sasuke bridal style. the younger raven whimpered and trembled as itachi carried him to his room... their old room before... sasuke gave out a small contented sigh as he snuggled on itachi's neck. it's been a decade since he last had the chance to snuggle up close to his aniki like this.

itachi laid his baby brother on the softness of the silk-covered bed. he quickly grabbed a dry towel hanging at the chair's edge. he rubbed it on sasuke, drying his brother who was clearly at the verge of crying and trembling from the cold as well "sshhhh.. sasuke please dont cry...." itachi cooed giving sasuke butterfly kisses all over his face. sasuke started crying, his silent sobs were shaking his body. itachi got worried... 'why was sasuke crying?' he asked himself. he covered sasuke with the towel and sat near sasuke's feet. he looked at his otouto who was curled up. after a few minutes, sasuke's sobs turned to mild whimpers. itachi felt a bit of relief warming his body. he looked at sasuke and waited for him to calm down.

"...nii-san..." sasuke called out in a small voice. itachi crawled unto sasuke, he was on all fours and he was facing sasuke now... "..yes sasuke? im here..." he assured the younger man. "...im sorry i cried... i just can't help myself... im just so happy knowing you're here... knowing that you want me..." sasuke said as he sat up. itachi was just inches away from him. he mustered all his strength 'i can do this..' sasuke chanted to himself. he moved closer to itachi, and with his hands he cupped his aniki's face and kissed him with all the love and passion he felt towards the elder raven.... "... god, i've always dreamt of kissing you nii-san..." sasuke confessed in between kisses.

itachi's heart swelled with love... he would make this night the beginning of everything for them... itachi kissed sasuke back. they duelled their tongues and their hands roamed around, feeling their new belongings... itachi hurriedly untied sasuke's wet sweatpants, the urgency on his actions fuelled the heat they were feeling even more. sasuke helped itachi with his task. he removed his sweatpants... but their lips were still locked... they cant waste a single second to be afar... sasuke was now just in his underwear... his hands roamed over itachi's flat abdomen... even delirious, he haven't forgotten his aniki was just wearing a towel... he felt for the folded knot and pulled it off, throwing the drenched towel on the floor. this made itachi gasp as the cold breeze hit his nakedness... "..why you naughty little brat..." itachi murmured with a smile as he raised his lips a bit.

sasuke chuckled as they separated from their fiery kiss... they needed to breathe... but after a few seconds, their lips found each other again... sasuke moaned as itachi ducked his head and trailed his tongue unto the hollow of his neck... "..ungh, nii-san...that feels so good..." his throaty cry was driving itachi insane. he licked on sasuke's throat and nibbled on the skin between the junction of sasuke's neck and shoulders. itachi can't seem to get enough of his baby brother's soft skin, he bit and sucked the exposed flesh his lips passed... sasuke was giving out small gasps and whimpers at the sensation of itachi's love bites.

itachi gently pushed sasuke to lay down unto his bed. he then directed his hot lips just right above sasuke's collarbone. he then sucked on the soft skin there, adding a bit of pressure... just enough to leave a heated mark unto it. itachi lowered his lips, directing it to one if sasuke's nipples... the muscle hardened as his tongue swirled around the rosy areola... sasuke gasped in sheer pleasure. his hands were on itachi's mess of hair... he pulled the elder closer... but itachi grabbed sasuke's hands and spread it over his head... itachi felt sasuke squirm with displeasure... "...nii-san..." the younger raven pleaded... "patience otouto... we'll get there..." itachi crooned.

he claimed sasuke's nipples, licking and sucking until they were dark rose in hue. as itachi continued his foreplay on his beloved... he also removed the remaining piece of cloth that was hindering sasuke from being stark naked as he was... he succeeded, and sasuke clung unto his neck... "nii-san!" the young raven gasp as he felt itachi caress his manhood. the elder raven smiled... sasuke was so sensitive in almost every part of his body... he went downwards... soon itachi was staring sasuke's pride, it was hard, warm and pink... he held it with his slender fingers and touched the leaking cleft with his index.. sasuke's body jolted up... "..aahhh, nii-san!" sasuke

without hesitation, itachi gave the throbbing cock a swirling lick... and then placed his warm mouth on the mushroom-like head and passed his moist tongue on the sensitive slit, making sasuke moan with lust as he grabbed a handful of itachi's luxurious locks. itachi felt sasuke gasp aloud as he sucked unto his otouto's throbbing shaft. itachi never imagined sasuke would taste so delicious... he continued sucking, nibbling, and licking on sasuke's cock, making the young raven squirm as the unexplainable but delicious sensations flowed all over... warming every point of sasuke's body. itachi grasped sasuke's pride, squeezing it lightly from time to time... "...aahhh...nii-san...." sasuke screamed in pleasure.

itachi loved hearing sasuke scream and moan... and all the other wonderful sounds coming out from those sweet lips... sasuke was now writhing beneath him as he moved upwards to kiss those cherry lips again. sasuke's eyes were half-open... his black orbs were clouded with lust... "..nii-san... please... don't stop, you're torturing me..." pleaded sasuke as itachi claimed his lips... itachi looked at sasuke lovingly... "you really want this otouto...?" he asked huskily as his hand fondled sasuke's balls. sasuke nodded, eyes squinting as he bit his lower lip.. "hai..nii-san..." came the breathless reply. itachi decided to end his and sasuke's misery... his groin was painfully heavy now... "... turn around, sasuke..." he ordered.

* * *

_there goes chapter 4..._

_oh yeah...! having new reviews inspire my brain to go on with the story.... yay! _

_thanks for the favorites and alerts..._

_more power to you guys!!!_


	5. Getting Ready

AU/AR...NarutoVerse...SasuIta fic (UchihaCest)... ummnn.. unbeta-ed... bad language, dramatic fluffness, a splash of some limey-lemon scent... A tribute to all SasuIta fans out there... contains 7 chapters... first, the story revolves around sasuke, second is based on itachi's pov and the others are a combination of both... Happy New Year!

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) and a SasuHina fanfic... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

**...This End Is Just The Beginning...**

_**"... I Trust In You, Nii-san..." - Uchiha Sasuke **_

_**"... I'll Be Gentle, I Promise..." - Uchiha Itachi**_

"... nii-san..." fear stained sasuke's voice as he heard what his elder commanded. he wasn't sure how to react... he was excited, yes.. definitely... but he can't deny the fact that he was a bit afraid... he hasn't done this yet... but he knew what is about to happen... sasuke gave itachi a serious look... but all he can see in his aniki's eyes was his face... his aniki was blinded by the extreme need to own him. itachi's chiseled features softened... "...don't worry otouto... i'll be gentle... i promise..." came the soft reply, an assurance of security caressed sasuke's heart... ".. i trust in you, nii-san..." sasuke said. itachi smiled and pulled sasuke up into a tight hug.

itachi released sasuke, turning him around in the process... sasuke was now on all fours with itachi behnd him... sasuke grabbed one of his pillows and held it tight. he clsoed his eyes and waited for what's to come. itachi noticed that sasuke had a full-length mirror at the right side of the room facing the bed. he can see sasuke, how his otouto had his eyes closed. he pulled sasuke into sitting position. sasuke opened his eyes and saw that he was staring at his and his aniki's reflection... he blushed furiously..."..nii-san... i...i can't look..." he admitted as he bit his lower lip. he saw itachi smile..."..this will be good, sasuke... i want you to see what i do to your heavenly body..." the shivering whisper blew through sasuke's ear.

itachi slowly passed his slightly calloused hands over his chest, in soft swirling motions... as he was doing that he was kissing sasuke's neck and nape, nipping unto it from time to time. sasuke closed his eyes and leaned on itachi... the things his aniki was doing to him was sending waves of pleasure that was driving him crazy... "...nii-san... ahhhh.... please... don't stop...." moaned the young raven as he felt itachi grab his manhood and fondled it along with his balls. sasuke shivered, he began moulding his hands unto itachi's buns, pulling him closer. he opened his eyes and saw itachi looking back at him through the mirror..."god, sasuke... you look so sexy right now..." groaned the heated raven.

".. really? i look sexy, nii-san?" sasuke smirked, teasing his aniki senseless... itachi groaned louder as he felt sasuke knead his buttocks harder. the feel of sasuke's warm palms on his slightly cold, moist skin was arousing him to the extremes. itachi stared at the mirror, watching intently at sasuke's little show.. he knew sasuke was teasing him as he saw sasuke wet his lips... his pink tongue running over the contour of his lower lip. sasuke was thinking 'this is my dream come true... itachi will be mine... i need to show his how much i love him' as he teasingly licked his lips. he felt itachi's hardness touching his bare skin, nudging the space between his buttocks and the base of his spine.. for itachi was seated behind him.

sasuke got up from itachi's embrace. before he would give in, he wanted to taste itachi, and make him come. he faced his brother and looked at him with a faint smile gracing his lips. itachi wondered what could be running in sasuke's mind right now... he saw the glint of naughtiness sparkle from his otouto's eyes... "sasuke.. what are you thinking?" he asked as he saw sasuke crawl near him. sasuke sat up (similar to a kneeling position but resting his butt cheeks on his feet) and looked itachi in the eye... "...nii-san, i want to taste you, now..." he purred as his hands enclosed around itachi's angered manhood. itachi blushed, loosing his composure as sasuke leaned over to claim him... all of him....

"...ungh.... sasuke... oh, fuck!" itachi groaned as he tried to balance himself... to maintain his sitting position... he shivered as he felt sasuke's warm tongue licking him. god! he never imagined the sensation could be this good..."...sasuke....sasuke..." itachi moaned as sasuke continued sucking him, he felt sasuke's warm tongue caress his balls... one at a time, before enveloping his warm mouth to his hardened length... itachi groaned loudly, grasping sasuke's hair and head and pushing him more... sasuke was trying his best not to get all choked up... itachi seemed to be enjoying what he was doing... as he felt his aniki shiver with delightful moans escaping his lips. he leaned further and deep throated itachi's full length.

"haahh....aahhh...shash-kay...oh gawd!" itachi screamed, slurring his words... itachi felt the tight knot in his abdomen threatening to burst... he shivered and arched his head backwards as he clung unto sasuke's hair... "sasuke...god, what are you doing to me?" itachi yelled at the verge of his frenzy. sasuke was delighted, hearing itachi scream and moan was the most erotic thing he ever heard... it was music to his ears... he licked, pumped and sucked itachi, moving his head up and down as his aniki's shaft slid in and out of his mouth, he started tasting more of the somewhat-salty pre-cum pouring out of itachi... he felt the turgid muscle twitch in his mouth as he fondled the now hardened balls with his free hand.

"...ungh... aahhh... hhaaaahhh.... shit, sasuke.... ahhhhhh..." itachi continued grunting and cursing... he was so near to his release... just a couple of more seconds and he will surely have his release... the tingling feeling of sasuke's warm breath and moist tongue over his shaft was electrifying him to pure orgasmic pleasure. itachi wondered where the hell did his brother learn all this? he feels extremely well versed... itachi grunted as his body rocked in unison with sasuke's pumping... this was not his first... but this definitley was the best... sasuke would be his last... what he have had before was just out of curiosity, a dare by his classmates and a couple of more trials to keep sasuke out of system... all failed. itachi have had many partners from both sexes... but none can quench the thirst he had for his darling otouto.

itachi cant hold back, the tremors in his system were driving him insane... his eyes shot up, a scream escaped his lips... "aaahhhh!!! sasuke!!!" echoed unto the four corners of sasuke's room. he released his seed in sasuke's mouth, filling the young raven. itachi flopped his back to the awaiting bed... he tried to catch his breath... his heartbeat was pounding loudly into his ears... he looked at sasuke who was smirking... some of the white liquid escaped his lips and trailed down his chin, to which he wiped off with his thumb. sasuke crawled over itachi and faced him... "nii-san..." sasuke whispered in a voice so sultry that itachi shivered... "...yes, sasuke?" he asked as he looked into his otouto's eyes "...you taste absolutely delicious nii-san..." sasuke said, biting his lower lip as his cheeks flushed crimson...

a faint chortle left itachi's lips... he got up and grabbed sasuke from behind... "...you naughty boy... making me cum before you do... i'm going to punish you, otouto..." itachi crooned as he nuzzled his face unto sasuke's nape. sasuke gasped... "nii-san..." he took a deep breath as itachi licked his nape... "sasuke... i'll make you scream... you hear me? i'll make you feel so good that you..." the end of what itachi was trying to say was drowned by sasuke's groaning complaint... "...ah, shut-up nii-san... just do it... now!" sasuke demanded, sporting a disappointed frown. itachi pushed him down. he was now again kneeling on all fours, his ass was inches away from itachi's face. sasuke looked back, waiting for itachi to finally take him.

"do you have any lube sasuke?" itachi asked looking around as he fondled sasuke's balls... "..._gomen nasai nii-san_, i don't..." sasuke replied looking frustrated and extremely turned on. itachi at sasuke's vanity mirror... (even as men, they were concerned with their physical appearance) his eyes flashed as he saw a bottle of body lotion. he jumped off the bed and grabbed the bottle... '_Yu-Be Moisturizing Body Lotion _'...itachi snickered... 'sasuke is using this fancy stuff?' he thought as he jumped back to bed to where his otouto awaits. sasuke was busy fondling himself... itachi knew he was now hurting... "nii-san, ungh... please... hurry..." sasuke pleaded through his strained voice.

itachi twisted the cap off and squeezed the tube... a fair amount of cream poured to his palm... "sasuke... just relax okay?" he warned as sasuke nodded... itachi coated his hands as well as sasuke's eager hole... "...nii-san..." sasuke mewled as itachi's slippery fingers brushed over his asshole... sasuke bit his lip as he felt his aniki slowly poking a finger into him... he started squirming... feeling a bit uneasy... but itachi's soft words calmed him... making him relax in the process... "...good sasuke, that's it... just calm down..." crooned the leder raven... he slowly inserted his second finger... "aahhh... nii-san... that hurts..." sasuke complained. itachi continued playing with sasuke's length with his free hand... as he slowly scissored his fingers in sasuke's protruding hole... "nii-san..." sasuke whimpered but itachi comforted his otouto "..relax, you'll feel good... i promise..." he whispered.

**TBC...**

* * *

_there goes chapter 5..._

_oh yeah...! having new reviews inspire my brain to go on with the story.... yay! _

_thanks for the favorites and alerts..._

_more power to you guys!!!_

_this story is just about to end... hope you're still enjoying it... R&R please...._


	6. BANGBANGBANG Happy New Year!

AU/AR...NarutoVerse...SasuIta fic (UchihaCest)... ummnn.. unbeta-ed... bad language, dramatic fluffness, a splash of some limey-lemon scent... A tribute to all SasuIta fans out there... contains 7 chapters... first, the story revolves around sasuke, second is based on itachi's pov and the others are a combination of both... Happy New Year!

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu... fluff, yaoi and humor themed) and a SasuHina fanfic... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... my works are unbeta-ed...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

_A/N this chapter is too short for my taste, but it's 100% smex/lemon... ^_^_

* * *

**...This End Is Just The Beginning...**

_**"...Happy New Year, Sasuke..." - Uchiha Itachi**_

_**"... Happy New Year, Nii-san..." - Uchiha Sasuke **_

itachi slowly inserted his third finger, as soon as he felt sasuke relax under his touch... sasuke grunted, his breathing grew heavy... "...nii-san... it hurts... it hurts so good..." mumbled sasuke under his panting... "foolish otouto..." itachi snickered at his brother's masochistic attitude..."shut up, nii-san!" sasuke growled. sasuke was now getting the hang of it... the feeling of uneasiness faded away and was replaced by waves of pleasure... the wonderful ripples of electricity was running through his body as itachi's fingers moved in and out of him. sasuke moaned " does it feel good, otouto?" itachi purred as he increased his pace..."hai nii-san... it feels so good.." sasuke agreed quivering with delight.

itachi knew sasuke was ready... he removed his fingers and positioned himself behind sasuke... sasuke groaned as he felt itachi pull out his fingers... he looked back and saw itachi was getting ready to enter him... he saw itachi grab the lotion again to lube himself... sasuke turned around and grabbed the tube... "let me do it nii-san..." sasuke offered as he poured an ample amount of the liquid unto his palms. he then rubbed them generously to itachi's cock... squeezing the throbbing muscle partially... itachi gasped... sasuke was surely playing with him... he felt his shaft grow harder by the second, he knew sasuke felt it... for sasuke increased his pace, gliding his hand's motion faster as he coated him up.

itachi grabbed sasuke... "sasuke, stop it... you're driving me crazy..." itachi groaned as he positioned himself behind sasuke. sasuke yelped as he felt a sharp stinging pain coming from his behind as itachi entered him "aahhhh! nii-san....!" sasuke screamed, clutching the bedsheets. itachi was too occupied to hear sasuke's screams... he had always been the seme, but he never had taken a virgin before... never in his wildest dreams have he thought of claiming someone's virginity... not to mention his brother's... who happened to be his ultimate dream. itachi was in his own euphoria as he felt the delicious pressure from sasuke's virginal hole envelope him. he felt the tearing of the senstive flesh as he pushed further... claiming sasuke was the most fulfilling and the most amazing thing he has ever experienced.

"...aahhh, nii-san, it hurts... please... stop..." sasuke pleaded as tears were forming in his eyes... itachi heard sasuke screaming and pleading... "...haaah.. sasuke... just hang in there... it will get better... aaahhh, just relax, don't fight it...." itachi said grunting along the way. sasuke tried to calm down... the pain was really getting into his nerves... slowly itachi slid out and slid back in... doing it slowly, as not to hurt his brother anymore... itachi's motions were so tender and his thrusts were accompanied by soft cooing and assurance... all to which was making sasuke relax... soon enough itachi was able to put his entire length into sasuke's ass.

sasuke was now getting the hang of it... the sensation of having his aniki fill him was uncomfortable at first, but as itachi rocked him slowly... the pain turned into delicious thrusts... each thrust was sending electricity to every part of his naked body... "ah! nii-san... aaahh... oh god... harder... please... harder!" sasuke screamed in frenzy... the warm tingling feeling was overwhelming and add it up with itachi's erotic grunts and pants was enough to drive sasuke mad... "nii-san, harder... please put it all in.. oh god! aahh... harder... fuck! aaahhhh!!!" sasuke's shrilling scream filled the entire room.

itachi was now sliding in and out of sasuke at a faster pace... sasuke's noisy demands, sexy moans and screams were really a turn on for itachi... "ah, fuck! sasuke you're so tight..." he grunted in between his thrusts... sasuke copied itachi's movements in rhythm... sasuke met every thrust, he grinded with itachi... accepting the entire length with ease... itachi rocked him in a slow, precise rhythm... he held sasuke's hips for more control... "aaahhh, nii-san... oh god!" sasuke screamed as itachi finally hit his prostrate... itachi didn't want to rush sasuke, but now that his brother was relaxed, he started to give harder thrusts... hitting the delicious spot everytime he comes back after sliding out... "hah! nii-san... yes! ah! harder! oh god, push it in... faster! hhaaahhh!!!" sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

itachi was at the verge of his own climax... the more sasuke wriggled, the more tight his ass becomes... pressing itachi cock... giving him pleasures of unimaginable heights. he ducked and held sasuke's cock with both his hands. as he continued banging his brother, he skillfully played with his brother's throbbing length. sasuke was in frenzy... the feel of having his beloved aniki fill him from behind and the manual pleasure he was getting in front at the same time sent sasuke to his nirvana...itachi thrusted faster and harder.. the bed was already creaking with every thump. sasuke's knees trembled "ni-niisan... aaahh...i'm coming...aahhh, faster... please.. god.. oh god... aahhh... " sasuke screamed.

itachi felt the tremors that passed unto sasuke, he was also at the tip of reaching his orgasmic climax. he pupmped harder and faster... from the outside... the people were doing a countdwon...'10... 9... 8...' as the clock ticked, the people got ready to greet the new year. '7... 6... 5...' itachi banged sasuke faster than ever like ther was no tomorrow. he felt sasuke's cock twitch, he heard sasuke yelling that he was cumming... 'thump... 4... thump.. 3... thump... 2...' itachi closed his eyes as the wave of release flowed through him... "aaaahhhh... sasuke!" he screamed. everything happened in unison. the moment he screamed his release, he felt sasuke jerk up and scream his name... and also in timing, sasuke's hot seed filled his hands... and the world outside yelled 'happy new year!' along with the fireworks... they did meet the new year with a bang (_if you know what i mean_)!

sasuke collapsed, his knees too wobbly for support, he felt itachi slump on his back... the fireworks were deafening from the outside... sasuke and itachi were breathing heavily, both trying to get their breaths back. itachi rolled off sasuke's back after he removed his softened cock from sasuke's ass and slumped unto the bed. they were quiet and motionless for a moment... both were trying to feel the other through the silence. itachi moved closer to snuggle up with sasuke... he wrapped his arm around sasuke as he buried his face to his neck..."happy new year, sasuke..." itachi greeted the younger raven in an exhausted but contented voice. sasuke smiled and held itachi close, their fingers intertwined "...happy new year, nii-san" came sasuke's happy but sleepy reply. both exhausted from the power of their lovemaking, drifted off to sleep in seconds... wrapped in each others arms.

**tbc...**

* * *

yey! i'm back from my rest day... there goes chapter 6...

one more chapter to go...*sniff*

please read and review...

special mention to my new friend viviene...

thanks for the continuous support guys!

you all rock!


	7. New Beginnings

AU/AR...NarutoVerse...SasuIta fic (UchihaCest)... ummnn.. unbeta-ed... bad language, dramatic fluffness, a splash of some limey-lemon scent... A tribute to all SasuIta fans out there... contains 7 chapters... first, the story revolves around sasuke, second is based on itachi's pov and the others are a combination of both... Happy New Year!

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu... fluff, yaoi and humor themed) and a SasuHina fanfic... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... my works are unbeta-ed...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

* * *

A/N : finally the last chapter... i wanted to make it go on but i need to update my other stories... hahaha....

anyways, enjoy the last chapter... contains more smex! you were warned!

* * *

**...This End Is Just The Beginning...**

_**"... I Love you, Nii-san..." - Uchiha Sasuke **_

_**"... And I You, Otouto..." - Uchiha Itachi**_

sasuke woke up around 3am when he heard his cellphone chiming... it meant he had a message... groggily he got up slowly, not wanting to wake his aniki who was in a peaceful slumber. he looked at his cellphone, it was a message from his mother... 'sasuke honey, we'll be arriving there in the morning... around 7am...' his then sleepy eyes shot open... they'll be arriving soon... he sat at the edge of the bed, his naked back facing itachi. he stared at his feet... suddenly he felt itachi's warm hand crawl to his waist and pull him into a hug... "sasuke, come back to bed with me..." itachi murmured sleepily. sasuke looked lovingly at itachi as he brushed some of the stray hair that covered his aniki's eyes... "i can't nii-san, mom just texted... they'll be arriving soon..." sasuke sighed as itachi moved his head to his lap.

itachi pulled sasuke's neck for a kiss, to which he obediently obliged. as the kiss ended "what time will they be arriving?" itachi asked as he pressed his temples. "around 7.." cane sasuke's reply. itachi looked at the digital clock on the wall... 3:15 am... he sat up and looked at sasuke... he tilted the handsome face up and stared into the black pools... sasuke sighed sadly... "hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly. sasuke pulled itachi into a hug "i don't want you to leave nii-san.." sasuke's voice quivered. itachi escaped sasuke's embrace so he can face his young lover... "i won't leave sasuke... we'll always be together..." itachi assured him. sasuke nodded and a small smile formed on his lips. sasuke cupped itachi's face and whispered "...i love you, nii-san". itachi smiled "...and i you, otouto..." came his husky reply.

sasuke claimed itachi's eager lips, and itachi gladly kissed sasuke back. their kisses showed the love overflowing from their veins... their need for each other can never be satiated... both were still naked, making the deed easier. their bodies knew each other by now, the foreplay was more relaxed... no more exploring... just pleasuring each other... there was now confidence within their touches... what they were doing now was not just plain lustful sex but they were now making love... giving and taking at the same time... "oohh itachi..." sasuke moaned as itachi went in, grinding with care as not to hurt him, just enough to keep the fire burning between them. their lovemaking was long and steamy... passionate in every way... they shared the remaining hours together in each others arms.

by 5am, sasuke's alarm clock was ringing... itachi woke up and smiled as he found his otouto curled in a ball inside his embrace. sasuke was facing him, his eyes closed... his facial features relaxed. he leaned over and kissed the sleeping raven's nosetip... sasuke stirred and wrinkled his nose... "uuuhmn nii-san, stop that..." he said groggily... itachi chuckled at his brother's grumpy mood... sasuke was never a morning person... same as before. he brushed his lips over sasuke's lips and murmured "wake up sleepyhead... mom and dad would be arriving soon..." he said. sasuke scowled and stretched... he sat up, eyes still half-closed..."i'm sorry otouto..." itachi chuckled... he knew sasuke was exhausted. sasuke smirked and finally got up. he walked towards the bathroom.

itachi was feeling alert, he quickly sprinted and got in the shower before sasuke did... "let's shower together sasuke... it will save us time..." itachi said, his smile was obviously showing mischief. "bah! nii-san... where did you get all the energy?" sasuke frowned as he looked at his brother who was smiling brightly at him. sasuke sighed, his body felt like jelly... he was all wobbly and his ass hurt... well not much though, since itachi had been so gentle... but yet... "come on sasuke..." itachi playfully said as he pulled sasuke under the running water... "gah... it's cold!" complained sasuke as the the icy cold water hit his skin. itachi laughed, explaining the cold water would remove his drowsiness in no time.

itachi then shampooed sasuke's hair. sasuke blushed as itachi started lathering him with soap. "nii-san...it's okay i can manage..." he said as he tried to grab the bar of soap itachi was holding. itachi grunted "no sasuke, let me do it..." sasuke had no choice but gave itachi his freedom. itachi's warm palms were all over his body, lathering him with the lavender scented soap he loved. as itachi passed his hands over sasuke groin, sasuke gave out a small gasp... "nii-san..." he whimpered as he felt itachi's hand fondle his shaft... sasuke moaned as his manhood came to life... he then felt itachi kissing and licking his nape... and under the pouring water, their heated foreplay again began...

sasuke was now fully awake, his shaft throbbing and particularly pink with desire. sasuke grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the counter and poured a generous amount of the mixture unto his palm. he went behind itachi and then shampooed itachi's luxuriously long locks... massaging his scalp in the process... itachi closed his eyes... the water pouring over his body and sasuke massaging his scalp was so relaxing. sasuke then rinsed his aniki's raven locks... he then grabbed the soap and lathered it on itachi's body... he then started cricling his slippery hands over itachi's nipples... feeling them go taut made sasuke smile... "aaahhh sasuke..." itachi moaned as sasuke trailed light butterfly kissed on itachi's nape to the junction of his neck from behind.

itachi arched his head backwards as sasuke's hand crawled downward reaching his bellybutton, slowly sasuke slipped his hand and grabbed the eager muscle inches below it... "sasuke..." itachi groaned as sasuke began pumping his now hard cock. sasuke shivered as his name ecaped itachi's lips.. his name sounded wonderful... specially how itachi pronounced it with his slightly british-twang... sasuke snickered to himself... how can anyone be turned one by just a mere mention of his name? well, it must be love... his hands continued to fondle itachi. he was so turned on right now... he was wanting to take itachi... if his aniki would allow it...

he sucked a great amount of air..."nii-san..." he murmured against itachi's ear. itachi was delirious, he was on fire... his body was being burned alive. his eyes were half-closed, the feel of the body heat sasuke was emitting and the delicious sensations brought by sasuke's hands on his manhood under the spray of water was giving him lucid dreams. "...yes sasuke..." he murmured softly as he pressed his back towards sasuke a bit more... the friction of their warm, wet bodies was sending his arousal to heights... itachi's breathing became a wee bit uneven. sasuke's voice filled his ear... "nii-san... let me take you... please?" the huskily said request made itachi shiver... he turned his head to face sasuke and the young raven stared back... his obsidian eyes clouded aith a mist of lust and desire...

itachi remained speechless... he didn't know if he wanted this, but a small growing voice at the corner of his mind was telling him that he was excited... very excited indeed. "sasuke..." he said as sasuke continued to stare into his dark pools... "sasuke... just don't rush..." he whispered, earning a wonderful smile from his otouto. sasuke turned itachi around and kissed his aniki hungrily... his hands roamed over his elder brother's pale but flawless torso. itachi squirmed unde his touches and kisses... he heard his aniki moan and groan in pure pleasure. he then pushed itachi softly, making the elder face the wall... "sasuke..." itachi whimpered as sasuke touched his buttcheeks "...go easy on me sasuke..." he mewled.

sasuke smiled, looking at the wonderful work of nature stanidng naked before him. itachi's long hair was spread over his back... like a black silk curtain against the whitness of his silky skin. with the water flowing over them, sasuke knelt down to taste itachi... "ggaahhh.... sasuke!" itachi groaned loudly as he felt sasuke's warm tongue tease the entrance of his behind. the more he squirmed, the more he felt sasuke's warm tongue lapping him... lubricating his ass in preparation... "ahhh kami!...sasuke!!" itachi half screamed as he felt sasuke insert a finger in him... it was deliciosuly uncomfortable and addicting, specially as sasuke slid the slender finger in and out of him. when itachi relaxed, the second finger followed. biting his lower lips hard, itachi tried his best to muffle the threatening scream trying to escape his lips.

the scissoring motion helped sasuke prepare itachi... he felt his aniki will be able to accept his, he got up and positioned himself behind itachi... nudging itachi's ass with his rock-hard shaft... "sasuke...i..." itachi whimpered feeling distraught after loosing the feel of sasuke's fingers... "ah! fuck... sasuke... get it out... ah!" itachi screamed as the head of sasuke's shaft penetrated him. itachi have nothing to hold on to... the tiles on the bathroom wall was to slippery to claw upon. sasuke thrusted further in, itachi's muscles reflexed and was now pulsating tightly around sasuke... "...sasuke, not so hard, dammit! ahhh!" itachi growled. sasuke slowly went in and out of itachi... and soon itachi was grinding with sasuke's movements in rhythm... "sasuke..." itachi moaned "...yes nii-san? you want me to stop?" sasuke said teasingly... itachi grunted at his brother "...ahhh...iare you trying to kill me...? aahhh..." itachi said in between his moans.

sasuke chuckled at what he heard. again the moans of his aniki was turning him on and making him lightheaded... he increased his pace as itachi started pleading to him "sasuke, fuck... faster... ah!.. please... harder...oh god..." itachi said breathlessly. sasuke pumped faster, gaining a delighted scream on every thrust that hit itachi's prostrate without a miss. itachi was grasping for air as he felt sasuke hugged him tightly as he banged him hard... their heated bodies rocked in unison, though the position was extremely difficult, it ddint stop them from finding the pleasure their bodies were needing... "sasuke...imm..ahh.... sasuke!" itachi yelled as he jerked his hips up releasing his load on the tiles. sasuke came seconds after he did, filling him with his seed. wobbly, itachi sat on the toilet as he tried to catch his breath... sasuke faced him and cupped his face... "i love you, nii-san" sasuke said as his lips brushed over itachi's lightly... itachi smiled "...and i you, otouto..." he leaned over and claimed the young raven's lips.

they finished their shower and dressed... itachi wore one of sasuke's clothes, for he didnt bring any on his way home. they suddenly heard a car park up by the driveway... their parents were already home... itachi quickly pulled sasuke into a tight hug. sasuke hugged itachi back, burying his face unto his aniki's neck, they broke their embrace as the laughing couple entered the house. mikot was stooping to remove her boots when she saw an odd pair of shoes by the doormat... "sasuke? honey, are you home?" mikoto called out as she removed her boots. fugaku was untying his scarf and called out as well... "sasuke! son... where are you? we're home!" his booming voice filled the silent house.

sasuke came running from upstairs, a clutter of joyous chortle filled the stairway... mikoto peeked, wanting to know who was sasuke laughing with... soon enough sasuke and itachi came to view... "itachi?" mikoto squeeked as itachi ran to kiss his mother's cheek... "hi mom... hello dad..." itachi said after giving his mother's cheek a quick peck. mikoto was bewildered, and so was fugaku... "itachi... what a surprise! you never told us you'd be home for the new year..." mikoto commented as a big smile spread on her face. "well i had a lot in mind, mom and i wanted to surprise sasuke here..." itachi cooly said as he grabbed sasuke and locked his arm around his otouto's neck and messed the black spikes in the process.

fugaku smiled, he was thinking what a lucky man he was... being gifted with a very beautiful wife... good-looking and smart sons who seemed to get along well with each other, unlike his colleagues at work who always complain about their children... 'yes, i am a lucky man indeed... ' fugaku smiled to himself (if he only knew) as he followed his lovely wife to their room. with their parents out of sight temporarily, itachi pulled sasuke into a kiss... sasuke pushed his aniki back, red colored his cheeks... "nii-san... stop that!" sasuke said in a hushed tone... itachi just laughed and pulled sasuke even closer... "...you're too cute sasuke..." he whispered as he pinched the tip of sasuke's nose.

"hey mom and dad! guess what? sasuke finally decided to join me in england... he will be going to college there... isn't that nice?" itachi yelled loudly for their parents to hear... "really? finally somebody was able to make sasuke see sense... he really wouldn't accept the scholarships offered to him..." fugaku yelled back as sasuke glared at itachi 'i'll kill you later...' sasuke mouthed over itachi..."we all know dear, itachi is the only one who can control sasuke..." their mother laughed. itachi stuck his tongue out playfully at sasuke. itachi pulled sasuke near, kissing his nape "..see? i'm the only one who can control you... you're mine... only mine otouto..." as he whispered unto sasuke's ear. sasuke glared "yes, im yours... now cut that out before they see us..." sasuke grunted, frowning at his beloved aniki.

itachi just laughed and hugged sasuke tighter. they went up to sasuke's room and shut the door slowly. itachi pulled sasuke into a soft kiss. behind the closed door, sasuke felt more relaxed... he kissed itachi back... with the same passion they have shared last night... "woah, otouto... i'm not going anywhere..." itachi chuckled at the eagerness of his brother's kiss. sasuke smirked at his borther... he placed his hands under itachi's shirt and brushed his palms over itachi's nipples, making them taut with desire. itachi moaned softly... "you're too loud nii-san..." sasuke's breath tickled unto itachi's ear... the young raven removed his hands from itachi and moved back, laughing at his turned on brother... itachi glared at sasuke "sasuke... you'll get it from me... just wait..." a glint of naughtiness sparkled from the black orbs of the raven-haired tease.

itachi pushed sasuke to bed, sasuke squirmed playfully as itachi trapped his brother in his arms... he ducked at the younger raven who was chuckling with delight as the elder tickled and kissed his necked... "nii-san... stop! hahaha... stop it please...!" sasuke squealed in between laughters, trying to push his aniki off him... itachi acted as if he didn't hear the pleading done by sasuke... he continued tickling the young raven... itachi was enjoying every second, hearing the peals of laughter of his beloved otouto was enough make his heart burst with love and contentment... here he was together with his otouto... and they were in love... everything was complete... he was now perfect...

minutes later..."boys, come down here now, what are you doing up there?... breakfast is ready!" mikoto cheerfully called out. sasuke ran towards the kitchen but itachi grabbed his arm just in time... "just you wait, sasuke... im gonna make you spell my name when were in england..." itachi threatened playfully... sasuke blushed ".. nii-san, you wouldn't dare..." he said (using the shy-girl face...complete with blush), acting innocent that made itachi's heart do summersaults... how he loved his little tease... his brother... his lover... he pulled sasuke close and kissed the pink lips... "i love you, sasuke..." he murmured under his breath... this time sasuke didn't push him... he kissed itachi back... "i love you too, nii-san..." sasuke murmured softly. and hand in hand they went down to the kitchen to start their day... their new year together... forever...

THE END

* * *

there goes my itasasu fic...*sniff* im going to miss this story....

thanks to all who read and reviewed... i hope to get some more reviews...

thanks a lot!


End file.
